Rise of the Ryu-Onna
by JDoug5189
Summary: Arielian legend speaks of many warriors, warriors who fought, bled, and died to both bring the Empire together, or to destroy it. the greatest of those who sought it's destruction was the Ryu-Onna, Hiroshi Amarante, who disappeared after her final battle with Ariel the First. No one knew of her ultimate fate, and now Earth will pay the price.
1. Prologue

**Rise of the Ryu-onna**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

Thunder boomed and rumbled across the surface of a planet, lightning flashed and the clouds were dark beyond blackest pitch, shrouding the planet in shadow. Across this flew a figure surrounded by a bright yellow aura.

The figure was that of a man, a man with red skin, black hair, and slightly pointy ears. His face was sharp, dignified, and clean cut save for a pencil thin mustache while he wore an outfit of black and yellow. The uniform covered his chest, shoulders, upper back, back of the upper arms, forearms, hands, and legs from the knee down in yellow with a triple point in the front over his stomach and bands around his waist in a belt-like shape while a symbol like that of a lantern adorned his chest.

This man is Sinestro, leader of the Sinestro Corps, which used the yellow light of fear as a weapon. He'd come to this distant and primitive backwater of a planet because of an energy source, a source that he recognized as coming from the Oans', arrogant and corrupt blue skinned bastards the lot of them, greatest enemy, a member of the Arielian Empire's leading race; the Arielians.

Traveling across the planet, he honed in on the source of the energy, honing in on the Arielian, and coming in close he could tell that the individual was powerful, VERY powerful, and Sinestro, as the only living survivor of the massacre that took place in the Ariel System, of when hundreds of Green Lantern Corpsmen were slaughtered like sheep by the starships of the Arielian Empire, could sense that the Arielian he was tracking was hiding the biggest part of their potential.

Finally arriving, he had no more than a few seconds to get to the ground as a bolt of raw plasma slammed into the ground with earth-shaking force and thunder BOOMED like a thousand cannons across the plains. Getting to the ground, he moved to the kneeling figure, only to discover that it was a woman, a woman with raven-black hair that fell to her hips and wore armor, or what was once armor anyway. The downpour, once only in the distance, came down HARD upon the two now soaking both to the bone in rainwater.

Her armor was cracked, broken, scorched, and shattered where it remained on her legs, arms, and body and was covered in gouges and slashes while blood stained the pieces, getting trapped in the cracks. The cloth under the armor was in tatters, cut and shredded to ribbons it barely held together and protected the woman's modesty in the back, but was equally blood stained and burnt while a tail, covered in smooth, red scales, laid on the ground behind her.

When he finally walked in front of her, his mouth opened in shock as he beheld the damage. Her armor in the front was GONE, completely destroyed and jagged on the edges. Her robes in front were burnt off and the cloth that was supposed to protect her upper body's modesty was sliced open and charred black, a gruesome and burnt gash running down her lightly-tanned but heavily cut up and slashed open skin from her collar to her waist, her breasts were exposed to the open air and rising and falling laboriously from the effort to draw in air, but he could see the arrowhead-like fringe that fell to the bridge of her nose while her bangs framed her face.

Her eyes cracked open, and he rose his vision to her face, once beautifully aristocratic with high cheekbones and lips that seemed like they'd once been lusciously light pink. He could see the dark brown orbs for the first time, see the lack of life in the orbs as her hands rested in her lap, and her head dropped until her chin painfully touched her chest.

He barely heard her hiss of pain, and instantly respected her inner strength, to be able to keep from moaning loudly in pain from the injuries he could see spoke greatly of her strength of will.

Sinestro noticed the muscles in her elbows flexing, and looking down towards her hands, he saw the broken swords for the first time, he also saw how she was turning what remained of the blade of the sword in her right hand so that it was aimed at her tight, lithe stomach, in order to cut from left to right.

"Wait, why do you do that?" Sinestro asked, the woman looking into his eyes as if just now noticing his presence.

"My swords... In my last battle they were ... shattered, and ... with them, a piece of my ... soul was lost... I have nothing ... to live for now."

"My apologies, my lady. I too know what it feels like to lose a piece of yourself. I would like to see that you live. I am Thaal Sinestro."

"Hiroshi ... Amarante." came the woman's reply.

"I offer you one of my Corps rings, Hiroshi. With this ring you can create new swords and regain what you have lost, take vengeance for your soul. My ring is the ring of retribution through fear." Sinestro told her and to his surprise he heard a pained 'humph' come from her lips.

"Retribution ... through fear? How ... useless. What good would ... that do me when the foe who ... broke my swords knows no fear and can ... march across worlds without ... fear of defeat or retribution."

"I have made the most fearless man in all of history cower before me. Should you change your mind, Hiroshi, my offer of a yellow power ring will remain open."

"Arigatō Sinestro-dono."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, 'Thank you, Lord Sinestro.'" came her reply and he smiled mightily in response. He then saw her drop the broken blades, but then stumble as she fell forward, reaching out and catching herself as she placed her left hand on the ground, coughing up blood that splattered on the ground, and attempted to stand, her right leg shaking terribly as it moved, until she now stood on one knee with her right hand resting on her knee.

Amarante's body seemed to shake uncontrollably as she attempted to stand, the first time failing and depositing her on her side, her blood-stained teeth gnashing and gritting together as she fought the need to scream out her pain.

She once again made an effort to stand, and Sinestro watched as she returned to one knee, and then attempted to regain her feet, failed again, but refused to give up and once again returned to one knee, and his pride soared as she managed to get both feet under her, wobbling and stumbling as if drunk, but she remained standing. Sinestro moved and put her right arm over his shoulders while his left arm went around her waist to her left hip, helping her to stand and move before saying "Hiroshi. I'm taking you to my homeworld of Korugar, so that you can heal from your wounds."

"Domo Arigatō, Sinestro-dono. In ... return I ask that I be allowed to ... have a spar with you. I can sense that you are ... very powerful and I would ... like to test myself against you ... after I have healed."

"I would gladly spar against you, Hiroshi."


	2. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Ryu-onna**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

Dark brown eyes shot open, and Amarante took in the sights and smells around her, of the pristine white walls and floors along with the sharp smell of chemicals. Finishing her scrutiny of the room, she realized that she was in a hospital somewhere, then remembered Sinestro's words. She was on planet Korugar, not her native world, the world of the Dragon People.

Her ki sense immediately felt the life signs of the doctors, nurses, and patients in the hospital, and she noticed one that stood out, and studying it closer, the life sign revealed itself to be from a young woman with red skin, very short cropped black hair, and a triangular mark on her face below her left eye. The woman wore a uniform that, while similar, was vastly different than Sinestro's, with green replacing the yellow, white boots and gloves, and a different insignia on her chest. The uniform was unzipped to half-way down the red-skinned woman's breasts.

Attempting to sit up, Amarante noticed immediately that she wasn't at her best as pain shot through her, slamming her back into the bed as she grit her teeth and refused to cry out. She would not vocalize her pain, it would be unbecoming of a samurai, of a follower of Bushido. Looking down at herself, she noticed that her torso was wrapped in bandages while she wore a strange suit of some kind over them.

Unknown to Amarante, a nurse at the station had been watching the monitors, jealously looking at Amarante's figure and what had been shown of it when they got the ruined armor and robes off of her; long, toned legs, wide hips with a small, firm, and shapely rear that fit her 5'3" height perfectly and tapered to a lithe waist, before moving across a tight, toned stomach and onto a bust that fit her just as perfectly as everything else about her body did.

The nurse, after noticing that the patient was awake, made a call over the PA system for a nurse or doctor to go to the patient's room, and to the nurse's fury, it was that damned bitch in the uniform of the Green Lantern Corps, Natu, who responded first.

Said woman reached the room and read the nameplate 'Hiroshi Amarante', though it was written in her native Korugarian, and knocked on the door, hearing a surprisingly calm and even 'come in' from the room.

Entering the room she was surprised to see that the patient was sitting cross-legged in bed, her feet on top of her knees in what a man from Earth, Kyle Rayner, had informed her was called the Lotus position as the woman's breathing came out evenly. Just as she began to speak she heard the patient say "Greetings, I am Hiroshi Amarante, maiden name first, as is custom."

"I am Soranik Natu, Ms. Hiroshi. I'm glad to see that you're awake and seem to be recovering nicely."

"I am grateful for the aid of both you and the staff here for tending to my injuries." Amarante replied.

"How did you get hurt like that, if I may ask."

"It was in battle against the greatest foe I have ever fought; _Ariel Teikoku,_ _Ariel_ _no Ichi_ _Tennō Heika_ _._ "

"What?"

"Her Imperial Highness, Empress Ariel the First of the Arielian Empire."

"WHAT?!" came Sora's surprised and shocked cry, prompting Amarante to open her eyes and look at the red-skinned woman intently.

"What seems to be the matter, Natu-sensei?"

Soranik's translator managed to get the connotation that time and she replied "Ariel the First of the Arielian Empire died over nine thousand years ago!"

It was Amarante's time to be shocked then as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. "Nine ... thousand years?"

"Yes." Sora began after calming down. "Ariel the First vanished from her throne room on planet Ariel at the age of 800, just over 9,000 years ago. Her empire, once contained only to their homeworld, has grown to occupy their entire star system and the Empire has become known as the most powerful force in the known universe."

"So, even in the twilight of her life she set the stage to make my final stand and sacrifice against her greed and ambitious lust for power mean nothing." came Amarante's reply, Natu seeing the pain of a defeated warrior in those dark brown orbs.

"Your name comes up quite a bit in their history." Sora said and Amarante looked up at her.

"What?"

"Yeah. It states in the history of the Arielian Empire that Ariel the First's greatest foe was a woman who called herself the Saigo no Samurai and bore the name Hiroshi Amarante. That IS you, isn't it?" Sora said and Amarante nodded before replying "Hai. That is me, Saigo no Samurai, Hiroshi Amarante."

"According to what the Arielian Empire put in their history, you were a warrior so powerful that Empress Ariel was forced to transform into a 'Legendary' Great Arielian form to match you." Sora said and Amarante scowled.

"Legendary Great Arielian, bah. I named that form she used against me, and it was not Legendary Great Arielian."

"Then what was it?"

"Saigo no Ryu-jin is the name I gave the form she used against me, though I suspect it's secretly known as Saigo no Ariel-jin, now." Amarante replied and Sora nodded.

"When we found you outside the hospital here we contacted the Empire to let them know that one of their people was very badly injured and being tended to here."

"I am not a subject of the Arielian Empire, never have and never will I ever submit myself to the whims of Ariel's accursed descendants."

"That is a shame, Hiro-chan, our people would be quite ecstatic to see you alive and well." came a voice and Amarante's head snapped to a shadow in the room as she said "Kage-temee, get out here." and said woman did as asked, surprising Amarante at her vastly different look.

Kage's appearance without her hood and mask had been an unknown to Amarante during their time fighting side by side, but she knew that Kage's hair had to have been as black as Amarante's own. Now, though, the woman's hair was deep scarlet and somewhat wild and unkempt while she still wore a katana's tsuba for an eye patch with the addition of reddish-orange eye shadow around both eyes. Amarante could tell that Kage stood a lot taller than she used to, nearly towering over Amarante herself, while scarlet scales now adorned her arms and legs and the tail wrapped around her waist.

Kage's skin was a light tan color while she wore a tight-fitting, high-collared, and sleeveless scarlet shirt that had golden trim and had a large window in the center with mesh covering the center of her chest and stomach down to her belly button. Over this shirt she wore a close-fitting sleeveless short kimono with a matching coat over that, a golden obi sash keeping them closed. Over her forearms and the backs of her hands was a pair of bracers, revealing that her upper arms and forearms were covered in scarlet scales.

She wore a pair of loose-fitting trousers that had double ties at her waist and knees, cut-outs on the inside of her thighs showed that she wore mesh pants over her thighs, her trousers tucked into knee-high split-toe boots that had an inner layer that went to mid-thigh.

"So you have attained Saigo no Ryu-jin as well, Kage-temee."

"Hai, Hiro-chan. I am not the only wielder of the form, there are two others at this very moment."

"Who?"

"Aracely Herschel, Ariel's daughter-in-law, and the current Emperor: _Ariel Teikoku,_ _Mathias_ _no Ichi_ _Tennō Heika_ _._ " came the reply.

"So Ariel-temee has made the form unique to her clan, did you marry into it too?"

"Hai, I married Boaz Shapiro, the giant warrior who was my rival." came Kage's reply.

"You are a lot more ... talkative than you once were. What happened to the backstabbing kunoichi who saw herself as nothing but a shadow?"

"I fell in love, Hiro-chan. I fell in love with a great man and warrior who gave me the love and care a woman like me needs. I also fell in love with Ariel no Ichi's benevolence, and her virtue."

"I never could understand why people would just bow down whenever that temee would appear with her never-ending legions."

"Ariel-chan did what she did for the people, Hiro-chan. She put our people, our race, ahead of herself. Everything she did benefited our people, and then our empire."

"YOUR Empire, Kage, not MINE. I swore on the day that My Lord's castle fell that I would never stop fighting against the ambitions of the Ariel Teikoku, and on my honor, I will die long before I break my oath."

"So you would forsake part of your code over your selfish pride."

"What?"

"The Ariel Teikoku does not care for conquest anymore, Hiro-chan. We are satisfied with the territory we have. All we desire is to protect the innocent and defend the rights of others. One of the tenants of Bushido is benevolence, will you forsake that tenant just so that you can satisfy your warrior's pride?"

"By Kami damned kunoichi, I always hated you and your backstabbing, but I cannot find fault with your logic."

"Arigatō, Hiro-chan. Here, a gift to celebrate your recovery." Kage said before pulling out a scroll, one of her infamous storage scrolls that could hold who knows what inside. A pulse of chakra with a burst of smoke and a new suit of armor and robes sat on the floor next to the wall. Beside them a new katana/wakizashi daishō while a naginata leaned against the wall.

Sora was in shocked surprise at the sight of the weapons and armor, and her shock only grew as Amarante hovered slowly into the air and over to the armor, her legs straightening up to allow her bare feet to touch the cool floor. Amarante stumbled for just a few seconds, her lingering injuries acting up, before she returned to her straightened stature and began to examine the armor.

She saw that it was identical to her previous armor when it had been whole, save for a subtle fiber-weave inside each plate while an elaborate _kataginu_ , which is a sleeveless jacket with exaggerated shoulders, was folded up underneath the armor. The helmet she once wore was missing, but in it's place was a samurai's _jingasa_ , a round traveling hat.

Her observations were stopped in their tracks when the ring worn on Sora's right hand suddenly beeped and said "Arielian Empire personnel detected, anti-death fail safe is now ... Deactivated. Corpsman, you are hereby ordered to attack the criminal with intent to kill."

"What will you do, Natu-sensei?" Kage began. "Will you blindly follow orders and attack me, or will you disregard the order, knowing what you do of my people?" she finished and Sora shook her head and said "I refuse. I won't attack you. The Oans want the empire destroyed because you stand against them. Your very presence humiliates them."

"Arigatō, Natu-sensei."

"Yes. Even though I fought against the empire for nearly four decades, I will not stand for senseless slaughter. Kage-temee, I will no longer oppose the empire, but neither will I join it."

"I understand, Hiro-chan." Kage said as she backed away, entering a shadow and vanishing completely.

Once Kage's ki was no longer felt, Amarante turned to Sora and said "Natu-sensei."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me to disrobe and then get dressed? I feel naked without my robes and armor." came Amarante's question.

"Your injuries are still hampering you. Once they have healed up sufficiently we can dress you in your preferred clothing." Sora replied. She wasn't expecting Amarante's hands to begin glowing a soothing light green as the woman said "Minazuki." and began running her hands just over her skin. As Amarante's hands traveled down her body, it caused Sora to subtly blush at the unintentionally erotic sight.

After a few minutes, Amarante stopped and, seeing Sora's open-mouthed shock, giggled behind her hand before walking over, her steps sure and painless, and put her fingertips to Sora's temples, a surge of ki shooting through as Amarante used her natural telepathy to send information into Sora's head. Once the information was done being 'downloaded', Amarante removed her finger tips from Sora's temples and put them at her sides.

As Sora shook her head to get back over the shock, she was surprised to see Amarante had already donned a form-fitting black bodysuit, armoured plates on her shoulders, sides, and the small of her back, and was just pulling on her _shitagi_ after putting on her _hakama_.

As soon as Sora began to move, Amarante had just tied the _shitagi_ with an _obi_ before grabbing the _kiahan_ and _yugake_.

When Sora approached, Amarante attached the _kote_ and _Suneate_ before donning the _dou_ , _haidate_ , _kusazari_ , _sode_ , though Sora heard Amarante comment "This _sode_ is somewhat smaller than I am used to." and finally came the _himo_ , which Amarante tied around her waist before donning the _kataginu_ and the _jingasa_. The final touch was when she slid her new katana and wakizashi into her belt on the left side, curved side up, and wrapped her tail around her waist like a belt.

Amarante pulled the hat back and picked up the naginata, sliding it into a set of rings on the back of the dou, and asked "Natu-sensei, would I be allowed to leave now?"

"Huh? I guess, the Minazuki is a healing technique, and based on what I can now sense of your ki, wait? I can sense ki now?"

"Hai, Natu-sensei. I used my telepathy to teach you how to use your ki to sense the ki of others and to heal."

"Incredible." Sora said before she fully turned this new sense on Amarante, a BIG mistake!

Sora looked at the vast well of power for no more than a few seconds before having to stop the sense with a cry of pain.

"You, you really are the Hiroshi Amarante of legend!" Sora cried out, prompting Amarante to gently pat her on the shoulder and say "Gomen, Natu-sensei." then leave the room, headed for the roof.

Later that evening, a man was seen sneaking around on Korugar's surface. The man was indistinct and average, nothing special to distinguish him from the crowd. As he moved, he suddenly ducked into an alley and began to move towards the hospital. He'd only gone a short distance before a feminine voice called "It is a pleasure to see you again."

The man turned and watched as an armor-clad shin revealed itself from the shadows of the alley, this was quickly followed by the other limb and the rest of the body, revealing a very beautiful woman wearing strange armor underneath a sleeveless jacket and a hat on her head as she carried a pole blade in one hand and twin swords on her hips.

"Hiroshi-san." the man said as he seemed to shape shift, quickly transforming into Sinestro once more. Amarante pulled her hat back to expose her face and said "Sinestro-dono."


	3. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Ryu-onna**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as Sinestro and Amarante flew through the air, the two had returned to the planet that Amarante had been found on. Eventually they stopped and landed on the ground. Looking around, Amarante felt something familiar about the location, and studying the ground around her, her eyes widened when she found her broken swords, still laying where they fell.

She walked over and picked the broken swords up, the blades vanishing from her hands, sent into her personal pocket dimension when she inverted her ki for a few seconds. Turning to face Sinestro, she found him ten paces away from her, the air around him vibrating as she felt his ki rising. Compacted dirt shivered beneath the tread of his shoes. Pebbles bouncing like jumping beans, skittering and clicking up and down on the ground.

Pieces of cracked gravel started to waft upwards between Sinestro and Amarante. The two dark haired warriors stared unflinchingly at one another, letting the tension build.

" _Kore wa matowanu koto wa arimasen_ _._ " Sinestro said, raising his right hand to shoulder height and the ring there began to glow in yellow light. " _Anata ga nanigadekiruka misete_ _, Hiroshi-dono._ "

The ground trembled beneath the two. Within a certain radius of the two, stone began to shatter, small bits of debris flying up from the combined force of their ki. A small depression began to form in the earth, Sinestro and Amarante further compressing the nearby soil with nothing more than the sheer weight of their combined energy levels.

Amarante was surrounded by a visible glow, a product of her hard-earned power, the woman's hair turning red and her eyes green as she grew a little. To the untrained eye, she would seem to have been replaced by someone else wearing identical armor.

Only a master would have been able to perceive the excitement, the hint of thrill in her eyes as lightning exploded to life around her, her body grew a little more, and her hair turned a little wilder. The lightning exploded to greater life, her body expanding EXPLOSIVELY as her hair grew to knee length and her eyebrows thickened, the hair above them vanishing entirely.

The soil around her, already being compressed and compacted by the sheer weight of hers and Sinestro's ki pressing down on it, detonated as if a bunker buster bomb was set off under it as Amarante's body began to glow and grow taller. When the dust finally cleared, Amarante's upper body was bared to the world, her modesty kept by the smooth, crimson scales that now covered her upper body save for her hands, head, neck, and inner abs and chest while eyeshadow matching the scales in color adorned her eyes. Her armor and robes were gone save for below her waist and on her forearms.

The two warriors stared each other down as the celestial cannonade above them finally released it's liquid cargo, the ground becoming soaked as the auras around the two, a corona of scarlet light around Amarante, and a corona of yellow around Sinestro, shot pillars of pure power into the air and keeping the two dry as static lightning seemed to arc between them.

Their auras, one red and the other yellow, grew until they began to fuse, rip apart, and create lightning so hot that it was white, the bolts slamming into and breaking apart the ground around them, the broken rock and soil floating up and into mid-air around them, as the clouds in the skies above grew out of control, the storm over the planet growing ever more powerful, stronger, deadlier, from the chaotic energy swirling around the two. Lightning from the storm even shot off into space, lighting up the planet like a sun from light years away.

As they stood there, a bolt of lightning suddenly explodes from the air, slamming into the ground between them, and setting off an explosion of movement as they shoot off from their left and right legs respectively, vanishing as if they were never there as sharp crackling booms echoed, from both the ground and the skies above.

Sharp crackling explosions and bursts of air shot through the skies as the two traded blows, and when the two reappeared, it was to the sight of Amarante sending a rapid-firing flurry of punches towards Sinestro's face and chest, the smaller man dodging by a hair each time or forced to outright block the blows, each block sounding off with a cannon-like boom. Eventually Amarante got in a hit by slamming her knee into his gut, followed by her elbow into his back, sending Sinestro flying towards the ground.

Sinestro hit the ground on his hands and knees, spider-web cracks shooting out, and getting on one knee and looking up, he shot away just in time to avoid Amarante's right foot hitting the ground hard enough to create an explosion of broken rocks, Amarante following him back into the air. The two hovered there for a few seconds before Amarante flew forward and attacked with her knee, Sinestro returning the favor and blocking the blow, lightning shooting out from between the limbs and arcing everywhere.

" _Korehanani, watashi wa uōmuappu ga owatta to omott_ _a_ _, Hiroshi-dono?_ "

" _Watashitachiha chi ga nagarete shutoku suru tame ni pusshu no mōsukoshi hitsuyōna ndarou ne_ _, Sinestro-dono._ " came her reply just before the two shot apart and Amarante attempted to punch him, only the blow to be blocked and her fist grabbed inside Sinestro's own, punching with the other hand had the same result.

The two's locked hands remained that way as they kneed at each other, lightning sparking out with each blow, five, ten, fifteen times they struck at each other that way, eventually Amarante had had enough of the stalemate and suddenly threw her head forward, headbutting Sinestro hard enough to send him flying backwards a few yards.

As Sinestro went to recover, Amarante flew in and began delivering one sledgehammer blow after another into his exposed gut, eventually he regained his senses enough to grab her hands again and kneed her in the chin, snapping her head up and allowing him to get a solid kick into the side of her head, sending her flying into a mesa, dust and dirt flying out.

As the dust began to clear, Sinestro flew over to see the effect of his counterattack. As he neared, he saw an imprint in the shape of Amarante's body and she opened her eyes with a smirk, saying "Now this is more like it." before a casual burst of her ki caused the mesa to implode around her, boulders the size of houses falling to the ground with deep booms while smaller rocks hit with sharp clacks. The two hovered closer to one another, confident smirks on their faces, until they got close enough that they could reach out and touch each other.

Staring each other down, they began building their power again, their auras recreating the fusing, ripping, and white lighting once more. After a few short seconds, they exploded into a flurry of punches again, trading one blow after another until Amarante got a good one-two punch/uppercut combo that sent Sinestro flying back a bit, whereupon the two began dueling punches once more. As the two flew through the air, their punches created bursts of air that destroyed the mesas around them, the two finally punching each other in the jaw at the same time.

Recovering from the hits, the two smirked at each other and went right back at it. Amarante eventually got in a good series of hits to Sinestro's stomach, whereupon she kneed him in the abs and elbowed the back of his head, practically bending him into an s-curve.

Before she could capitalize he got free and began sending in punches fast enough that all she could do was block the hits with her palms. As she blocked the hits, he snuck in a hard kick to the gut. As she moved back, he channeled power into his right fist, which she sensed and, timing it with his blow, seemed to teleport out of the way. As he turned to face the smirking woman, she channeled a swirling, sparking ball of ki into both hands and, before he could react, fired it point blank into his abs, creating a burst of crimson light that had a flying yellow comet coming out of it that slammed into the side of a mesa, dust and dirt flying out as the mesa itself fell.

Amarante hovered in the air, her left forearm resting on her sword pommels, and intently watched both the dust cloud and her ki sense. As she hovered there her eyes widened almost imperceptibly when she saw a yellow glow inside the cloud of dust. Thinking quickly she channeled another ball of ki and fired it, lighting up the darkness covered planet in a infernal crimson glow just as a beam of yellow light shot out.

The two beams slammed into each other and began to push, each trying to overpower the other as Sinestro slowly flew closer and closer to his foe, the yellow energy's focal point being the ring on his right hand. He eventually got close enough that the dueling energies were right in front of himself and Amarante in a giant oval-shaped mass.

" _Watashi wa anata ga watashi o attō suru koto o kanō ni suru koto o kyohi_ _, Sinestro-dono._ " Amarante said as she took her left hand off of her swords and use it to double her energy output, Sinestro doing the same but through his ring, not his hands. The energy kept growing and growing, becoming so unstable that it exploded in a massive mile wide ball of pure power that atomized the ground it touched.

In space, the massive storm began to change shape, transforming into a corona of color as it grew ever larger, encompassing the planet itself and a portion of the star system. Just outside of the system, a battalion of men and women, all wearing green on black with white gloves and boots, arrived.

Leading them were six individuals, one of them was Soranik with four humans and a towering alien with an appearance that seemed to cross a porcupine with a bulldog. The four humans were Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner while the big alien was Kilowog. Hal and Kyle wore masks over their eyes while Guy and John went without them and Guy's top looked like a sleeveless leather coat.

The Green Lanterns behind them and at their command looked on nervously at the cosmic storm that now raged around the planet that their enemy, Sinestro, was currently on and in combat with someone.

On the planet's surface, Sinestro hung from a rock outcropping with a surprised but thrilled smirk on his face. His uniform was ripped, his lip was busted, and cuts and scratches marred his face and exposed skin. "I knew that Hiroshi would be powerful, no one gets into Arielian history by being weak, but I had no idea that she would be this powerful." he said in contemplation, before he felt a grip on his wrist.

Above him Amarante had grabbed his wrist and easily stood back up while holding him, she turned and released him, sending him stumbling a bit, but she otherwise left him be. Looking up, he noticed scuff marks and scratches on her skin and scales as well as blood trailing from her own lip. Her armor had scratches and scuff marks as well, but to his surprise the imperfections and damage on the armor seemed to regenerate and vanish as if they never were, her left forearm resting on the pommels of her swords once more.

Taking the opportunity granted to him, Sinestro quickly went on the attack, getting two powerful blows into Amarante's face that sent her flying, vulnerable to the flurry of blows he began sending into her stomach. After getting in his licks, he finished it off with a knee to the chin that sent Amarante flying into a mesa, smoke trailing her as she slammed into a cavern below the ground.

Sinestro followed her in, a flash of lightning back lighting him as he flew in and quickly went back into the dark, not giving her the chance to see him in the light. As he moved, he heard the telltale sound of a ki ball and, when it was fired, sent it out via the hole in the ceiling.

" _Watashi wa anata ga suterusu o shiyō shite, jōki shita omottadarou. Anata ga anata no yūjin kara nanika o hiroumashita ka_ _, Hiroshi-dono?_ " he asked with a confident, knowing smirk on his face, and a snarl of disgust that Amarante was unable to stop issued forth a mere millisecond before she appeared and trapped his arms by raising her own, pushing her stomach and breasts against his back as she flew into the air. As they neared the hole in the ceiling, Sinestro released a burst of energy that threw Amarante off of him and back towards the cave floor.

Sinestro turned and charged a ball of energy on his ring, Amarante using both hands to charge and fire a ball of ki that met Sinestro's energy head on.

Outside, spiderweb cracks broke through around the hole in the wall, then a giant explosion went off, illuminating everything so brightly that it was blinding. As the light went away, it revealed a colossal mushroom cloud so tall that it broke through to the upper atmosphere before transforming into a massive dome-shaped mass of smoke.

In the center of the smoke, Sinestro hovered in the air, waiting for Amarante to join him. He didn't have to wait long as she quickly reached the same altitude and the two stared each other down. Below them a crater that was a quarter of a mile wide and half that deep now sat, scaring the landscape.

Quickly shooting apart, their auras exploded back to life and they charged at each other once more. The force of their colliding energies banished the smoke as if it were never there as they began trading punches, Sinestro quickly forced to block a rapid series of knee strikes and kicks from Amarante before retaliating with his own, which were also blocked before the two returned to trading punches.

The two soon split apart again before coming in close, somehow grabbing each other's shoulders and beginning a knee duel, lightning sparking out with each block. The two tired of that and split again, closing and trading flurries of punches, interlacing a few kicks in, then returning to using their fists.

Soon Sinestro pulled back to get some room, rushing in with a punch, only for Amarante to counter and send him flying, chasing after him and throwing a hard kick at him. he counter attacked with a punch to the jaw, and the two quickly began to trade blows, punches and kicks being thrown, blocked, and thrown again with a fire and intensity that would put any human martial artist to shame, smoke being thrown about as a storm followed them every step of the way.

Bright flashes resulted from the harder blows and the mesas unfortunate enough to be close by were broken apart from the air pressure fired off with each blow. Sinestro tried to knee Amarante only for her to block and counter with a hard punch, Sinestro evading by flying up.

As Sinestro hovered there, he and Amarante smirked at each other.

" _Inshō-tekina, mottomo inshō-teki. Watashi wa hoka no wakusei kara no hitobito ga kono tsuyoi koto ga dekiru koto o rikai shite imasendeshita_ _, Sinestro-dono_."

" _Tashikani. Anata wa kyōryokuna senshi no kazu ni odoroku kotodeshou uchū ga teikyō shite iru_ _, Hiroshi-dono._ " came his reply.

Amarante's smirk grew alongside her thrill for combat just before she seemed to vanish, reappearing behind Sinestro as she threw a hard kick aimed at his head, only for him to evade and give an elbow drop, sending her rocketing to the ground. Landing on her feet, the instant Sinestro joined her she fired a double handed ki blast, the man wisely avoiding it and allowing it to slam into the rock formation behind him, which exploded into a huge cloud of dirt and dust.

Inside the cloud, the two traded blows, the sound like that of two batteries of cannons shelling each other. Sinestro tried to knee her only for her to block it and slam a hard right into his jaw followed by an uppercut, ki trailing her limbs as she tried to kick him in the head only for it to be blocked. This caused a rolling wave of destruction as Sinestro blocked the hits she sent at him even as it forced him back, a rock formation splitting in two as they plowed through it, a cloud of dust flying up.

 **Author's Notes:**

" _ **Kore wa matowanu koto wa arimasen**_ _ **.**_ **" - This will be no holds bared.**

" _ **Anata ga nanigadekiruka misete**_ _ **, Hiroshi-dono.**_ **" - Show me what you can do, Lady Hiroshi**

" _ **Korehanani, watashi wa uōmuappu ga owatta to omott**_ _ **a**_ _ **, Hiroshi-dono?**_ **" - What's this, I thought the warm up was over, Lady Hiroshi**

" _ **Watashitachiha chi ga nagarete shutoku suru tame ni pusshu no mōsukoshi hitsuyōna ndarou ne**_ _ **, Sinestro-dono.**_ **" - I guess we needed a bit more of a push to get the blood flowing, Lord Sinestro.**

" _ **Watashi wa anata ga watashi o attō suru koto o kanō ni suru koto o kyohi**_ _ **, Sinestro-dono.**_ **" - I refuse to allow you to overpower me, Lord Sinestro.**

" **Watashi wa anata ga suterusu o shiyō shite, jōki shita omottadarou. Anata ga anata no yūjin kara nanika o hiroumashita ka** **, Hiroshi-dono?** **" - I would have thought you were above using stealth. Did you pick something up from your friend, Lady Hiroshi?**

" _ **Inshō-tekina, mottomo inshō-teki. Watashi wa hoka no wakusei kara no hitobito ga kono tsuyoi koto ga dekiru koto o rikai shite imasendeshita**_ _ **, Sinestro-dono**_ **." - Impressive, most impressive. I had no idea that people from other planets could be this strong, Lord Sinestro.**

" _ **Tashikani. Anata wa kyōryokuna senshi no kazu ni odoroku kotodeshou uchū ga teikyō shite iru**_ _ **, Hiroshi-dono.**_ **" - Indeed. You would be amazed at the number of powerful warriors the universe has to offer, Lady Hiroshi.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Ryu-onna**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

Sinestro flew up and out of the dust, Amarante quickly flying up in pursuit. As she flew at him, she fired two ki blasts in rapid succession, Sinestro dodging one while knife-edging his hand and slicing the second in half, the two halves exploding harmlessly above and below him. She fired three more blasts at him, forcing him to dodge two and slice the third to pieces, the pieces falling a short distance before exploding.

As Sinestro searched for her, she appeared from his right side partially behind him and give him a HARD knee to the gut, the armor plating covering that part of her adding a lot of damage to it and actually getting a cry of pain from the man as Amarante grabbed him and shot like a rocket to the ground, adding a centrifugal rotation force to it for added power.

After he hit the ground, he struggled to his feet, only to receive a hard headbutt that sent him flying, Amarante following it with a ki blast as her feet hit the ground. Sinestro gathered his wits and dodged the blast, only for her to fire a second that created a cloud of dust. Knowing better than to charge into a smokescreen like that, she stood there and waited, waited for Sinestro to reappear.

When she finally sensed him, he was standing nearby with his arms crossed as he said "You are as powerful as the legends about you say, but then, I too am a warrior of legendary power." Amarante nodding in reply.

Before she could put up a defense, Sinestro was on her once more, a series of hard punches to the gut leaving her open to an elbow to the back of the head and a kick to the jaw, sending her flying into a rock formation that fell down on top of her. Sinestro, knowing better than to let her get her second wind, used his ring to fire two bursts of energy, bringing the entire formation down on her.

As Sinestro watched his handiwork, he was caught unprepared as a ki blast fired out from the smoke, and he flew into the air to avoid it, the blast hitting the ground with an earth-shaking explosion as Sinestro flew into the cloud.

Lights flashed as the two traded blows, some successful and others not, Amarante eventually getting a hard one that sent Sinestro flying. Amarante quickly followed in pursuit and gave him a hard blow from above, but when she stepped back he set himself and gave her a hard kick to the stomach, sending HER flying instead.

Sinestro flew after her in pursuit, only for her to get her bearings and fire a ki blast at him, which he deflected off away from him.

In the air a safe distance away, a Sinestro Corps member hovered in the air inside of a hard light yellow bubble-shield like construct and watched the fight. He had very short, almost buzzed hair with matching sideburns and facial hair, one eye-brow raised as he studied the moves used and the destructiveness of the battle.

As he hovered there, the Green Lanterns made their appearance, and shooting towards the dueling warriors the lone Sinestro Corpsman raised an open right hand in Hal's face as the man attempted to pass him.

"I wouldn't go into that crazy shit if I were you." the user of the yellow light commented, Jordan stopping in his tracks just as Amarante's voice called out " _Rōzu_ _no_ _Taiho_!" and a rose red beam of energy shot from her hands, the green lanterns hovering there in surprise just before the blast detonated in a huge explosion, sending rock-based shrapnel flying everywhere alongside the dust as it seemed like the very planet trembled from the force and a mushroom cloud rose into the air.

"Who gives a damn what a fucking pussy like this Sinestro Corps bitch says." Guy popped off and the Sinestro Corpsman looked at Hal and said "Is that stupid muthafucka for real?"

"Unfortunately. What's going on here?"

"A spar, nothing more." came the reply

"A spar? That's nuts" Kyle commented.

"Who is Sinestro sparring against?" Hal asked.

"An Arielian from the ancient past." the Corpsman replied.

"How ancient?"

"Try ten thousand years, that hot ass babe fought against Ariel the First."

"A woman? You gotta be shitting me." Guy popped off, not noticing as Sora cracked and popped her knuckles.

What he did notice, however, is the towering figure who suddenly appeared before him, crimson scales and all, Amarante wasting no time in slamming a haymaker into Guy's jaw so hard that a snap like that of cord wood breaking sounded out and Guy went flying, slamming into the dirt and raising a cloud of dust.

Before the greens could respond, Amarante was already gone.

On the ground, Amarante and Sinestro stood in their ready stances, their breaths coming quickly as they enjoyed the thrill.

" _Anata wa, watashi ga imamade nozonde iru kanōsei yori mo haruka ni ōku nodesu_ _, Hiroshi-dono._ "

" _Anata ga aru to shite_ _, Sinestro-dono._ " Amarante replied, the smirk on her face was one of confidence and excitement.

" _Zan'nen midori wa sore o subete o dainashi ni suru hitsuyō ga arimashita._ "

" _Dōi shite_ _._ " Amarante commented just as she began to glow so brightly all they could see was an outline. To everyone but Sinestro and Kyle's shock, her massive form began to shrink and change shape, the shape looking inhuman and otherworldly as a bolt of lightning slammed down.

[Insert Theme; Invocation of Apocalyptic Evil + Valley of the Damned - Dragonforce]

That one bolt was quickly followed by others, the lightning becoming radically violent and swift as bolt after bolt arched from the heavens and the winds became truly monstrous. The greens found themselves scrambling in every direction as the lightning exploded down on them with frightening rapidity. The Sinestro corpsman, however, remained perfectly calm and avoided the bolts with casual ease while never taking his eyes off of the glowing Ryu-jin.

The clouds began to erratically spin, come together, rip apart, and generally cause their own bits of chaos and havoc. As the greens scrambled and panicked like a flock of headless chickens, a bright FLASH of lightning suddenly illuminated the area around Amarante, causing the image of a colossal, mountainous greater dragon to superimpose itself over her glowing form as an earth-shattering booming roar a thousand times louder than all of the thunder previously heard pierced the stormy night.

Sinestro looked on, his expression one of maniac glee, thrill, and overwhelming anticipation as he floated in mid-air, watching as things got even WORSE, a gigantic two mile-wide tornado forming itself in the air before slamming to the ground around Amarante, the dark gray mass of destructive wind turning dark beyond blackest pitch as the tell-tale locomotive like roar came to life.

Kyle was suddenly struck by even greater panic when Sora began to cry out in pain, her still new and relatively untrained ki senses overloading from the raw output of Amarante's power as it was further compressed and intensified. To the horror of the more intelligent greens that still remained, the deep roar of the two mile wide tornado seemed to turn demonic as a dragon's head wreathed in an infernal glow appeared at the tornado's face and four more, smaller, tornadoes spawned at it's cardinal points; North; South, East, and West.

As Kyle tended to Sora, the seemingly demonic and hellish storm continued to grow stronger and stronger, deep booming thunder, flashes of lightning, and the insidious ill-willed chant that was the massive main tornado's roar, all of it growing more and more powerful as solid rock began to crack, rupture, and lift into the air, ripped from the planet by the power of the five cyclones and transformed into deadly missiles that were fired in seemingly random directions, forcing everyone to dodge or huddle behind hard light constructs that would crack and buckle against the onslaught.

Sinestro, his subordinate, Hal, Kyle with Soranik in his arms, and Kilowog were the only ones to not have difficulty evading or blocking the earthy missiles, Sinestro and his corpsman doing so as their rings feasted on the mounting fear of the expendable greens to grow ever stronger, ever more potently charged. Guy was the most unfortunate, his unconscious bulk picked up by the cyclonic suction and dragged in, being smacked, beaten, and abused by all of the debris he encountered.

As the cosmic storm itself grew stronger, hail joined the wind, rain, and lightning as a threat against the relatively helpless power ring users. Frozen ice smacked, belted, and pelted those unfortunate enough to not be able to pull up a bubble shield in time, their uniforms getting torn and ripped to shreds as their exposed skin was scratched and torn.

Kyle's careful care over Soranik left him vulnerable to the ear-piercing shriek of pure PAIN that screamed from her throat, her ki sense a far bigger hindrance and even endangering her health due to the lack of training as the ki she felt kept rising higher and higher. Deafened by the scream, he was unable to hear it when a massive boulder was thrown from the cyclones and slammed into his bubble shield at over 350 miles per hour, explosively destroying the shield and sending both lanterns plummeting to the ground, only for the cyclones to grab onto them.

Unlike Guy, Kyle and Sora were sucked into one of the four smaller tornadoes, not the main, parent, cyclone. Kyle, recovering slowly, put his shield back up and did his best to safeguard Sora as much as possible. He quickly moved as best he could for the center of the cyclone, hoping with everything he had, down to the deepest pits of his soul, that the cyclone was 'normal' enough that the center would be peaceful and calm. To his relief and joy, he finally reached the center, the winds there practically non-existent when compared to inside and outside the funnel cloud.

Hovering inside the eye of the storm, Kyle continued to hope, hope with every fiber of his being that the storm would soon pass and the planet would return to normal. His hopes, at least for Sora, came to a head when he heard her moan in pain, but it was a light moan, not the ear-piercing scream she'd loosed before. Looking down at her he smiled as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey Sora, glad to see you're getting over whatever hurt you."

"Ky-Kyle?"

"Yea, it's me."

"Where, are we?"

"Inside one of the tornadoes that chick Sinestro was fighting spawned somehow."

"She didn't do this on purpose." Sora began. "No, this is the effect her ki, her life energy, is having on the planet, she's ascending to a new form of power." she finished.

"Damn." Kyle popped off as the cyclone began to rapidly destabilize, endangering the two once more.

Outside, the four smaller cyclones and the larger one began to explosively expand and contract themselves as the radical weather became even more erratic and chaotic, so unpredictable that only Sinestro and Hal were able to sufficiently protect themselves from it. The parent tornado began spewing lightning and fire like some twisted combination of a lightning storm and a volcano as it's center began to glow and expand, the energy sustaining it destabilizing until, finally, the massive cloud of condensed air EXPLODED, the exploding cyclone setting the other four off in tandem as rock, smoke, wind, rain, and ice flew like shrapnel in every direction.

Hal, Sinestro, and the other powerful ring-bearers raised their arms to shield their faces from the rushing elements. After a few minutes everything began to clear, even the storms that normally tormented the planet were dissipating, slowly revealing the results of Amarante's ascension as Sinestro quickly flew over to look her in the face.

The Green Lanterns looked on in surprised wonder at the armour-clad woman, her upper body now clad in armor just like her waist, hips, legs, and feet, and her head now covered by a _kabuto_ , her hair wild and unkempt as it fell down her back. For Sinestro, he was now looking head on into a _mempo_ , etched into a dragon's snarling visage, whiskers like those of a catfish sprouting from it's upper lip. On her helmet's forehead was a rose shaped _maedate_ while huge _kuwagata_ adorned the _kabuto_ and rose high over her head.

Overall Amarante's appearance was now as elegant as it was intimidating, and more than a couple of the more intelligent and strong willed Greens were already bugging out, deciding that even staying within that cosmic storm was suicide, much less trying to face Sinestro and a foe capable of matching him.

Amarante studied her hands, turning and rotating her wrists as she felt the power now coursing through her veins, empowering her, uplifting her, and reaching up to the _mempo_ with her left hand, she undid the _shinobi-no-o_ before pulling the _mempo_ 's chin away from her face and sliding it down, allowing Sinestro to see her face once more. Sinestro watched the emotions in her eyes, the euphoria, the thrill, and the pride ALL because of the power she now possessed as what looked like over-sized prayer beads wrapped themselves across her torso from left shoulder to right hip and then around her waist.

[End Theme/Insert Theme; Bodies - Drowning Pool]

As she stood there, a large number of the Greens suddenly attacked, and that sealed their fate. The _mempo_ was already back in place, the _shinobi-no-o_ tied, and her katana drawn a mere millionth of a second after the expendable pawns known as the Green Lantern Corps surged passed that lone Sinestro Corpsman, who popped off "Fine by me, less work on my part, I'll have to thank Lord Sinestro later for letting me witness the match."

The air was filled with screams of the dead and the dying mere milliseconds later, Amarante moving so quickly that she seemed to teleport. Even Sinestro and Hal were having difficulty keeping track of her movements.

Swinging her sword, she sliced a corpsman in half from hip to shoulder, blood pouring out as his ring slipped from a cooling dead finger and flew away, to find a replacement user. Turning her head, she exploded passed a large group, and their heads slipped from their shoulders to bounce like macabre beach balls on the ground. Green rings were shooting away from the planet in droves at terrifying speeds as blood was spilled and men were killed.

Stewart, having had enough of the slaughter, followed the orders given by the Oans to kill Sinestro even as Hal ordered him to stay back, and flew in to attack just as the last lantern to charge into the fray fell. A gurgling cough and a gob of blood coming from the woman's lips as her torso and legs fell from each other, landing on the rain and blood soaked ground.

As Stewart reached the deadly samurai who hovered in mid-air, he felt a sudden pain in his wrist, and looking down, found that his hand, WAS GONE! Amarante had sliced his hand off at the wrist before he could even see her move, much less react to it. As his hand flew through the air, the ring removed itself from the finger and attempted to fly onto Stewart's other hand, only for Amarante to snatch the power ring from the air and seemingly stuff it snugly between her belt and her armor, when in actuality she sent it into her stuff space.

As Stewart's pained screams rent the air, he was punished with a hard punch to the jaw that snapped it like cord wood and sent him flying in the direction of Kilowog, the massive alien being dragged back for three times his own height due to the force in the punch Amarante delivered.

"Take them and go, Lanterns, there has been far too much unnecessary bloodshed here today. If the Oans ask who was responsible for the deaths, tell them this; 'The Saigo no Ryu-onna has arrived.' and that I hold them personally responsible for every death that happened here today." Amarante told the group of Greens, fear evident on their faces at the sight of her blood-stained armor and sword.

The only Green Lanterns who weren't cowering in fear were Hal, Sora, Kyle, and Kilowog while Stewart had passed out from blood loss and Guy was still out like a burnt out light bulb.

"Soranik, Kyle, take John and Guy and go. The rest of you save for Kilowog follow them, now!" Hal said and the regular lanterns all called in unison "Yes sir!" and began evacuating the field in droves, green comets of light following them out of the cosmic storm as everyone followed their orders.

[End Theme]

 **Author's Notes:**

" _ **Anata wa, watashi ga imamade nozonde iru kanōsei yori mo haruka ni ōku nodesu**_ _ **, Hiroshi-dono.**_ **" - You are far more than I could have ever hoped for, Lady Hiroshi.**

" _ **Anata ga aru to shite**_ _ **, Sinestro-dono.**_ **" - As are you, Lord Sinestro.**

" _ **Zan'nen midori wa sore o subete o dainashi ni suru hitsuyō ga arimashita.**_ **" - Too bad the greens had to ruin it all.**

" _ **Dōi shite**_ _ **.**_ **" - Agreed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rise of the Ryu-onna**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

Watching the retreat Amarante felt Sinestro's ki approaching her and she turned to face him, the man saying " _Watashi wa osoraku, karera ga anshin shite_ _n_ _i no senshi jikai o nokosu koto o manabu mono to shi, watashi no yūjin watashi no saidai no teki ni taishite sono yōna shōri o shōsan suruga, tantō no orokamono o shiru watashi wa chie no yōna kōi o utagau._ " with a smirk of confident victory on his face.

Amarante nodded in gratitude before turning to Hal and said "Jordan-san, I thank you for not interfering in this spar between Sinestro-dono and myself. I am also grateful that you ordered your men to retreat. If I had had my way, then no one would have died today."

"I wish things had been different too. It infuriates me when the Guardians order me to stop whatever it is I'm doing when Sinestro shows himself."

"Yes, Lantern Jordan, but if the Oans weren't so corrupt I would never have become the man I am today." Sinestro said, though he looked in Soranik's direction for a moment as said woman flew away in Kyle's arms.

"What do you mean, Sinestro?"

"You weren't aware? Those despots you call the Guardians have committed atrocity after atrocity over the millennia, all in the name of making the universe how they see fit. In pursuit of their ambitions they have murdered hundreds of trillions of innocent lives, then covered up their crimes." Sinestro told him and Amarante nodded her head as she said "Sinestro-dono is telling you the truth, Jordan-san. His scent, heart rate, and life energy did not change while he was speaking just now."

Sinestro then put the final coffin in the Guardians' coffin. "if you do not believe me, Lantern Jordan, then go to the archives, see for yourself how corrupt the Oans truly are, see why the Arielians are so adamant on fighting them." he told Hal and Kilowog, the giant alien snarling in anger.

" _Hiroshi-san,_ _Anata wa imanani o okonaimasu_ _?_ " Sinestro asked Amarante, who's expression became contemplative behind her mempo.

" _Watashi wa anata ga nani o shisa shite iru,_ _Sinestro-dono,_ _wakaranaidesu_ _?_ " she answered as she cradled her right elbow into her left hand and put her right thumb and index fingertip to her chin.

" _Osoraku, rantan no hōmu wakusei o tabi wa, karera no yarikata ya dentō ni anata no shiten o ataeru_ _, Hiroshi-san._ " he answered and she nodded in agreement.

" _Sore wa kenzen'na adobaisu de, anata ni kansha_ _Sinestro-dono._ " she replied.

" _Sore wa watashi no yorokobideatta_ _, Hiroshi-san_ " he finished with a nod.

Just as the atmosphere seemed to return to peace, Kilowog roared in rage, having finally reached his limit of listening to Sinestro's voice and being near him.

Before Hal or Sinestro could react, a thunderclap sounded and was followed by a pained gasping cough from Kilowog, the pommel of Amarante's naginata buried into his gut as spittle burst from his lips and he passed out, the pommel the only thing keeping his bulk in the air as Amarante casually tossed the hulking extraterrestrial to Hal.

"Take him and go, Lantern Jordan, I give you my word that I will let you leave in peace." Sinestro said and Hal wasted no time to 'get the hell out of dodge' as he blasted away in a comet of green energy.

A few seconds later Amarante's aura exploded to life around her and she gave an almost casual wave in Sinestro's direction before saying " _Mata aimashō_ _, Sinestro-dono_ _._ " and then exploding into movement, a sharp crackling boom and a vapor cone echoing her passage as she accelerated from a standstill to ten times the speed of sound.

As Sinestro and his lone corpsman hovered in the air watching the trail of ki, the corpsman smirking and his eyebrow raised, the man popped off "I told that muthafucka not to get involved, but considering his bulk I'd wager his brain is too small to understand basic concepts." Sinestro looking over and shaking his head.

It was a few seconds later that Amarante zoomed passed Hal, said man blinking in shock, as the red-garbed samurai burst from the now dying cosmic storm and flew out into the dark beauty of space.

Traveling through space at the hypersonic/high-hypersonic barrier while shielding herself in her ki, Amarante thought over the information she'd secretly taken from Hal's mind, of his homeworld that was named Earth, and decided to make that her first stop, curious about the warriors she'd caught glimpses of in the man's mind; people like Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and more.

Her excitement getting the better of her, she tucked her legs in close for a second as her ki shield and aura flared to further life, and kicking out straight again, she accelerated to thirty times to the speed of sound; re-entry speeds, as a long trail of energy followed behind her.

At the very center of the universe, a large number of short, blue-skinned and white haired humanoids; the Oans, AKA the Guardians of the Universe, kept an eye on the very fast moving Ariel-jin, having sensed her power as it rose to heights they hadn't felt in ten-thousand years.

They recognized her, they had little choice, as the Ariel-jin, formerly the Ryu-jin, had very rapidly rose in overall power, the two most powerful individuals of that time, were Empress Ariel the First, and her greatest rival, Hiroshi Amarante.

To the Oans great relief, the Ariel-jin lost a lot of that power and prestige over the centuries. Sure an individual with potential surpassing that of a Kryptonian would crop up from time to time, but that was few and far between, with the most powerful being the two Dowager Empresses; Kage and Aracely, alongside their descendant; Mathias no Ichi, but even then Mathias paled in comparison to his ancestry, an ancestry that was now returning to the universe.

The Oans had hoped they were rid of Hiroshi for good all those centuries ago when Ariel blasted the woman in the chest with the Ryūgonken, but now. NOW they realized that Hiroshi had NOT been killed by the attack, no, she had somehow been catapulted from the 'Golden Age' to the modern era, and it scared the more 'intelligent' Oans that Hiroshi, her power and ambition tempered only by her morals and code of honor, had returned and was now much stronger than she had ever been before.

In a home outside of the council chamber sat an Oan with a long pony tail, Ganthet, who sensed the change in Hiroshi from what she'd been all those years ago. No longer was the woman a seemingly unstoppable engine of destruction, now she was trying to turn away from that blood-soaked path, and Ganthet sincerely hoped that she succeeded, because while Mathias no Ichi seemed content to give them and a few of the other Corps grief when his people came under attack, he was not a man who actively sought out war and bloodshed as his first choice. Hiroshi, Ganthet felt, would have no hesitation in turning his homeworld of Oa into a blood-soaked ruin if crossed.

A shiver ran down Ganthet's spine at the thought of what Hiroshi would do, should she ever run out of patience with his people, and he got the feeling that, before too many events occurred, that he would lose a great many of his people to her, the Final Dragon Woman. He could still remember the bloody path of carnage she carved across her homeworld for over 50 years, starting at the age of 15, when she killed a rival of her father's lord with her mother's naginata and then took service with her father's lord.

From then on she'd served with distinction, though her hatred of shinobi and kunoichi was legendary, spawning completely due to the very heated feud between Samurai and Shinobi, it paled in comparison to her loyalty and drive to ensure her lord's success in his ambition to conquer and rule his island homeland.

When her homeland fell against the Arielian Empire, Ganthet had been frightened to see the bloody path Hiroshi had carved into the Empire's ranks to enable her men and her to escape. At the same time, however, he was impressed with her unending courage and will to fight the empire with everything she had, and he'd been sorely tempted to send her a power ring for the Green Lantern Corps, in order to recruit her into the corps and see if she could be placed under his direct command, hopefully to curb that bloodlust and willingness to kill, but that plan failed when she was defeated and then vanished.

As he sat there in meditation, he heard his wife, Sayd, as she asked him "What's wrong, dear? you're shivering."

"The Last of the Dragon People, has returned." he answered and she gasped, remembering everything Ganthet had told her of the powerful warrior woman the instant the words penetrated her mind.

"Where is she?"

"On her way to Earth ... after a fight with Sinestro."

"How? Did she acquire a power ring?"

"She has one but isn't using it."

"Oh."

"She cut off John Stewart's hand for it, after massacring a large number of Green Lanterns for interrupting her spar with Sinestro." Ganthet answered and his wife gasped in shock at that. She knew the Oans weren't saints by a long shot, but their atrocities were spread across the millennia, while Hiroshi had been bathing in blood from a young age.

"Why is she heading to Earth, dear?"

"She read Lantern Jordan's mind and saw images of his colleagues in the Justice League, I believe she is going there simply out of curiosity, but I also hope that her bloodlust becomes dormant, or all of creation could be lost forever."

"I hope she turns away from the path of bloodshed as well." Sayd returned as the two returned to their meditations.

Amarante, traveling through space, suddenly felt a source of ill and malicious intent, no, it was several sources all in one general location. Her upbringing guiding her, she accelerated to 40 times the speed of sound as her aura blazed to further life, and concentrating on the sources, she narrowed down the location as she changed her heading.

She eventually found the right direction, and her eyes narrowed inside her helmet as she started picking up random thoughts from the leader of the sources. She immediately grew enraged at the thoughts running through this sick freak's head, of murdering a woman and her son while forcing himself on the woman's daughter; a VERY beautiful young woman named Bleez, and ripping said woman's wings off after forcing her into sex slavery.

Finally getting a lock on the location, seeing it in her mind helping immensely, she channeled her ki in a very specific way, to activate one of her techniques, saying in her mind "Shunkan Idō!" just before she vanished with a 'pop'.

On a distant planet, a VERY beautiful young woman with blue skin, black hair and massive black wings while wearing little clothing was flying home.

This was Bleez, who was famous in seven sectors for her beauty, in both body and wing, the massive yet beautiful wings with which she flew being a symbol of beauty and pride for her, as it is for all of her people.

As she flew, she reflected on her mother, who had sent one of the family servants to fetch her. The old woman was haughty and arrogant, looking down on the people of their homeworld who didn't have wings and seeing them as beneath her, a sentiment that Bleez did not share with her. The woman had gotten up in age and was desperate to see Bleez married, so that an heir to her father's line would be born, but Bleez had refused every suitor to come calling as the bastards had wanted her only for her body.

So now it would seem to Bleez that her mother would FORCE a suitor on her, something which didn't surprise the beautiful woman, as her mother was overbearing and arrogant, thinking herself far more important than she was.

Nearing her home, Bleez saw her mother standing on the balcony, the aging woman's greyish-black hair unmistakable as was the wrinkles of age. Beside her was Bleez's younger brother. Angling herself to hover in the air after approaching, she came close and her mother's arrogance was overwhelming as the woman said "I have found you a suitor, daughter."

"Mother, I refuse. I won't marry someone who wants me only for my body. You KNOW this."

"Daughter, cease this foolishness at once. I should have never allowed you to be amongst the wingless rabble and peasants, their foolish talk of love has poisoned you. You should marry and bear children, so that your father's line doesn't end."

"I refuse to marry someone for a reason other than love, mother. I will not hang on a rich aristocrat's arm to be paraded around like a trophy wife. If I marry, it will be to a man who loves me for me, a man I can love for who he is as well, not what he is or what material wealth he could provide for me."

"I was afraid of that, but fear not. The suitor I have found for you is powerful. He comes from a distant sector." the old woman said just before they heard a cry of surprise followed by the sound of a blade cutting through flesh. A scream of pain came from within the house just before a thump of an object hitting the floor. Looking to the house they heard a feminine voice say " _Gomi anata no yō ni, īe, anata wa gomi-mimandearu. Anata no jaaku de anata no omo to masutā o fumeiyo dake sukamu, sukamudesu. Watashi wa shimasen no tame ni sōsaku-sha, kare no ai to jihi eien no wa, anata ni dōjō o motte iru koto ga arimasu._ _"_

They heard another scream just before the sound of meat being cut and a deeper thump. Bleez's younger brother, scared by the sounds, leapt into the air towards Bleez and cried "Sister!", only for a wingless man wearing the uniform of the Sinestro Corps to appear. The corpsman was there only for a second before a beam of energy exploded through the balcony doors and slammed into him, his cry of surprise and pain lasting no more than an instant before he was atomized in the blast.

Looking into the house, the trio saw an armoured figure, a pole blade in their right hand while the left was raised and smoke curled lazily from the palm. The left hand dropped before the armoured figure stood straight and held the pole blade with it's butt on the floor, a body missing both hands and the head laying nearby. " _Watashi o yurushite, anata wa daijōbudesuka?_ " the figure asked as the antler-adorned helmet vanished, revealing the woman within.

 **Author's notes:**

" **Watashi wa osoraku, karera ga anshin shite** **n** **i no senshi jikai o nokosu koto o manabu mono to shi, watashi no yūjin watashi no saidai no teki ni taishite sono yōna shōri o shōsan suruga, tantō no orokamono o shiru watashi wa chie no yōna kōi o utagau.** **" - I applaud such a victory against my greatest enemies my friend, perhaps they shall learn to leave two warriors in peace the next time, but knowing the fools in charge I doubt such an act of wisdom.**

" _ **Hiroshi-san,**_ _ **Anata wa imanani o okonaimasu**_ _ **?**_ **" - Miss Hiroshi, what will you do now?**

" _ **Watashi wa anata ga nani o shisa shite iru,**_ _ **Sinestro-dono,**_ _ **wakaranaidesu**_ _ **?**_ **" - I am unsure, Lord Sinestro, what do you suggest?**

" _ **Osoraku, rantan no hōmu wakusei o tabi wa, karera no yarikata ya dentō ni anata no shiten o ataeru**_ _ **, Hiroshi-san.**_ **" - Perhaps a journey through the Lantern home planets, to give you perspective on their ways and traditions, Miss Hiroshi.**

" _ **Sore wa kenzen'na adobaisu de, anata ni kansha**_ _ **Sinestro-dono.**_ **" - That is sound advice, thank you, Lord Sinestro.**

" _ **Sore wa watashi no yorokobideatta**_ _ **, Hiroshi-san**_ _ **.**_ **"** **\- It was my pleasure, Miss Hiroshi.**

" _ **Mata aimashō**_ _ **, Sinestro-dono**_ _ **.**_ **" - I will see you again, Lord Sinestro.**

" _ **Gomi anata no yō ni, īe, anata wa gomi-mimandearu. Anata no jaaku de anata no omo to masutā o fumeiyo dake sukamu, sukamudesu. Watashi wa shimasen no tame ni sōsaku-sha, kare no ai to jihi eien no wa, anata ni dōjō o motte iru koto ga arimasu.**_ _ **"**_ **\- Garbage like you, no, you are less than garbage. you are just scum, scum who dishonor your lord and master with your evil. may the creator, his love and mercy everlasting, have pity on you, for I will not.**

" _ **Watashi o yurushite, anata wa daijōbudesuka?**_ **" - Forgive me, are you alright?**


End file.
